Blood stained revenge
by WishIWasBella93
Summary: Why would Edward say these things?" When Bella refuses to move in with Edward he says things out of his control. With Victoria mysteriously appearing and Tanya's coven involved Edward must fight the thirst if he wants to ever see Bella alive.. ExB
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I changed them so there longer cause they were really really short please review!!**

**Bella's POV.**

"Hey Emmett" I grinned. He beckoned me into the huge front room as Edward shot down the stairs. "Bella!" he seemed eager to see me. I knew why. Butterflies lurched in my stomach as I forced a weak smile.

"So, what did Charlie say?" By now he had taken me up to his room and as we sat on the huge bed, placed in the middle of his room I tried to think of what to say. I tried to stall him for as long as I could.

"Haven't you read Charlie's decision in Alice's mind?" My voice was still shaky.

"Ermm No, I haven't. Alice has ways of blocking me out. Things that she knows I hate listening too. Songs and Dance numbers mostly." I new he was telling me the truth or he wouldn't have been this eager.

"Charlie's…. Angry Edward. At me mostly. He doesn't think I'm ready to move in with you." I could tell he was upset. I stood up and went to look outside the window. It was easier to tell him this way.

"The truth is Edward, I'm not ready to move in with you. I love you more than anything or anyone else but we as a couple are not ready. I need time to adjust and so do my friends and family. Not everyone takes going out with a vampire as easy as I do, especially Charlie. He's only concerned for my wellbeing."

I shot him a quick glance. He looked broken. I hated hurting him this way but we had to be honest with each other. He stood up and put his arms around me. The butterflies instantly went as I breathed in his sweet scent.

"Why did the Volturi tell you? I mean everyone on this planet. No one is ready to know about Vampires and Werewolves. It's not right. It goes against everything the Volturi believe in. So why? "

He looked quizzical as he walked to the bedroom door. "Coming?" I followed like a lamb, as usual.

"I'm sorry Edward, Bella." Alice was quick on the apologies; we had barely gotten down the stairs.

"Alice really, its fine. After listening to Bella I've decided that she is right. It is too soon. We don't want to upset the Charlie or the entire human race. They are only just coming to terms with that Vampires have lived along side them for hundreds of years." Edward put his cold yet, comforting arm around my waist and I immediately felt better. This time it wasn't Jasper.

"Damm Volturi. What's it got to do with them? They can tell there own people but not ours. No need for a worldwide announcement!" Emmett's strong voice bellowed through the huge house.

"Now Emmett, Do not question the Volturi unless you have a death wish." I could sense that Carlisle his actions as soon as the words had left his mouth. I shot a quick glance at Edward who was statue like. I shuddered. Remembering how he had nearly killed himself for me was unbearable to think about. If he left again… No he wouldn't. Edward had promised me and I knew he still hated himself for it. I smiled at him but he didn't look at me. He was very tense which was unusual. I glanced a pleading look at Jasper to which he nodded in reply. Immediately the whole atmosphere changed. I felt calm and open.

"Thank you" I mouthed silently to Jasper. He smiled at me in agreement.

"I'm going for a walk." I was shocked at the tone of Edward's voice. I was also surprised because it had been a while since anyone had spoken It was similar to a robot.

"Are you ok Edward?" He didn't look at me. "I'll come with you. I need some fresh air." This time he stared at me with a blank expression. This frightened me. His attitude had never been so cold towards me. "No. You will not come. This is for me only. Ha, you could not keep up with me anyway." This time his face grew in to a snarl and a low growl could be heard from the bottom of his stomach. Carlisle called for me to stand behind him. I ran. Edward Laughed. "Do not expect to see me again for sometime. I do not love you anymore Bella. To be honest, I never have. I have only ever loved you blood." Tears leapt to my eyes as he walked out of the door.

"He means it… Alice he really means it." I grabbed her hand as she tried to comfort me. "No he doesn't Bella. He must be sick that's all." Alice let out a nervous giggle as Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett headed for the door.

"He's gone." Said Emmett suspiciously. "Theres no sign of his scent anywhere. Its like he was never here…" Emmett walked back inside.


	2. Chapter 2

(A/n: This is Edwards writing and the normal font is Bella's just letting you know

Edward's POV.

I didn't know what I was doing. I couldn't control my emotions or the words coming out of my mouth. I could see what I was doing to Bella was tearing her up. Who was doing this? The Volturi had promised not to interfere, and James Laurent and Victoria were dead.

We had no other enemies that we knew about.

I had screamed in my head at her that this wasn't me talking but I saw that she could not tell. Who was it that had this power of control over me, Edward Cullen?

When I stepped outside into the forest three vampires stepped out into view.

Two vampires I did not know and…. How could it be, she was dead!

"NO" I screamed in my head but no sound came out of my mouth.

Victoria smiled with her cat like eyes.

"Bethan, I want the power to control him." The Vampire called Bethan was obviously a newborn and I could tell she was resisting the urge to go into the house and kill Bella.

"Don't you dare." I thought. I would kill again if it was to protect Bella.

The girl called Bethan closed her eyes and touched Victoria's hand and suddenly I had no control over myself, yet again. Bethan was strangely beautiful and looked about fourteen. Her newborn scarlet eyes shone against her shiny brunette hair, which was tied up in a scruffy bun. Bethan wore no make up which made her natural features stand out even more.

The other girl which name I did not know was taller but still looked like a newborn. This Vampire was extremely beautiful but in a different way to Bethan.

Her hair was the same colour but longer. This girl was not a newborn as she had the same topaz eyes as I did. I was pulled out of my trance by the sound of Victoria's voice.

"Come with us Edward." Victoria's turned to the other vampires. "Bethan, come with me. I will need your help. Abi stay here and get rid of Edward and our scents. We don't want the Cullen's following us do we?" She bared her teeth at me and a mocking smile could be seen in the glint of her eyes.

"They will come" I thought. "Do not underestimate them Victoria." She read my mind with the help of Bethan but just laughed.

"Come. We will be late" I turned, through know choice of my own to follow her.

The last thing I saw was Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper coming to search for me…..

We had been walking for about an hour as I tried to project my hate and distaste towards Victoria and Bethan.

Bethan had kept on smiling weakly at me when she knew Victoria wasn't looking.

"Umm.. Victoria?" Bethan asked timidly.

Victoria's head spun around shocked, she had obviously been deep in thought.

"What now Bethan? Hurry up and spit it out" she said it with venom. I wanted to lunge out and grab her.

So many questions ran through my head. How was she back again? I killed her with my bare hands. (With a little help from Seth). This wasn't right!

What about Bella? The worst ideas will be going through her head!

I haven't left you Bella I screamed silently.

It was useless there was no way she could read my mind.

Bethan began to speak up again as we saw the other vampire Abi, runnig through the trees.

"Victoria please may I answer Edwards questions. His thoughts are driving me mad and I don't want to see him suffer, not yet anyway." She shot an apologetic look my way.

It sounded like she was a good kid, although my power of reading minds had gone been lost along with my control.

"Fine, if it makes you happy." Bethan looked smug as Victoria turned her attention to Abi.

"So, it is done then. There is no trace of his or our smells anywhere in the area we have been travelling in?" her voice was sharp with authority.

"Yes. They won't be following us anytime soon. Not if I have anything to do with it." She shot a smug, distasteful glance at me as she spoke with great confidence.

She was clearly Victoria's favourite whereas Bethan was merely a tool, an underdog perhaps.

"Well done Abi. You have clearly shown great trust in me and you shall be awarded."

The smugness shone of Abi's perfect face. I hated it.

Bethan started walking up to me obviously to answer my questions when Victoria suddenly interrupted.

"We are here."

I looked up from my hands.

I gasped in a mix of shock and horror.

WE were standing outside the house of Tanya's coven….


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, I hope you like so far, thanks for the reviews (would like more!!) :D**

**Enjoy…**

_**Edwards POV.**_

I was still getting over the shock of being at their house when Tanya sped forward to stand right in front of me.

"Hello Edward, how are you on this fine day?" Her voice was thick with hate but she was right about the weather.

My skin sparkled like diamonds in the sun along with the other vampires in the small clearing.

"Ohhhh your not talking to me? How very rude to ignore your hostess" her voice had a mocking tone to it which made me feel sick.

"Where are the others Tanya, your coven." I said it with as much ease as I could.

Her lips curled in a distasteful manner.

She sniffed loudly and looked me straight in the eyes for the first time.

I took a sudden step back.

Her eyes were the colour of blood drinker, a human blood drinker.

Surly not we had stayed in Denali with Tanya and her coven. They were just like us. Vegetarian. We did not drink human blood.

The only vampires that we knew about who were like us was Tanya's coven.

"They left me Edward. Didn't Carlisle tell you? I asked him to take me in. He refused of course, protecting you from me!"

This women or vampire was crazy. There was no way Carlisle would refuse her boarding.

"You see my coven left me because I started hunting humans again. The thrill is amazing. I wanted to get back at you for killing Laurent and I thought we had succeeded when we refused to help you protect Bella." She paused for a minute while she watched me take this information in.

"They left me when they found out I had the thirst and so I set it upon myself to find a companion. Victoria would have been perfect but she was dead."

She shot a quick glance at Abi and Victoria they smiled back as if it was an inside joke. I noticed Bethan was not included in this.

"Anyway, I'd heard about a human that claimed to speak to the dead. I thought that if I turned her into a vampire she would have a special power."

Suddenly Abi interrupted, twitching because she wanted to tell me the story.

I found this as a quick chance to escape but Victoria still had control over me.

Tanya nodded at Abi and she began to speak.

"Tanya came to me asking if I wanted to become immortal. I had believed in this type of thing since I was a little girl and so I agreed. When I turned I found that I had two powers. You know that I can cover up any scents and my other is," she paused for a minute watching my face for any kind of hint that I had guessed.

"I can bring people back from the dead if I presented with a item that, they have touched."

Shit! There was no way out of this. Killing me would be to easy for them they'd want my whole coven to suffer, especially Bella.

Bella…. She'd be worried sick I had to get out of here. If not for me, for her.

"We found what we were looking for and soon Victoria had joined are coven. We needed someone else though. They had to have a power that would help us all immensely. That's were Bethan comes in."

Abi carried on speaking although I could see Bethan had wanted to tell me this herself, in private.

"We found Bethan who in the human world was a jack of all trades." I was taken aback once more as it was strange for vampires to use human phrases.

"She did not want to be turned so we forced ourselves upon her." Another smug grin spread across her face. I shot a glance at bethan but her head was down low and she was standing in the shade of a few small birch trees.

"When she turned she had the power to absorb others and give other vampires powers. It's doesn't last long for long and that's the reason she tags along. A mere tool, aren't you?" She laughed wickedly as Victoria told me to come inside the house.

I had to follow.

I didn't know what I was going to face, my only thoughts were of Bella…..

**Hope you enjoyed!! It took quite a while to type but I hope you liked it.**

**Please review and tell me what you think!! xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for reading this! Only thing is I would like reviews, point out the good and the bad things so I know which area I need to improve on…x**

**Edwards POV.**

We were now in Tanya's house. Bethan reluctantly tied me to a chair.

I knew she didn't want to be here it was all she was thinking about. It seemed that in her human life, she had had a boyfriend that was planning to propose to her the night Victoria and Abi changed her.

They'd left her in her house while her parents were away.

Three days later, she ended up killing her only love. She was heartbroken and set out for revenge. Bethan couldn't bring herself to do and ending up being a tool.

How she coped with the rest of them I did not know.

But I did realise one thing while reading her thoughts, if I wanted to get out of here and see Bella alive she was my only hope.

I couldn't do it now as it would be to early. I would have to earn her trust over time.

It was a sacrifice I would have to make.

**Bella's POV.**

It had happened again I was an empty shell. It had only been a few days yet it felt like years since Edward had stroked my hair with his firm icy hands.

Why did it have to be like this? I was nothing without him. Alice had been my only comfort but there was only one thing I wanted from her.

I needed to find Edward; I would have to betray him to find him.

"Carlisle, there is something I need Alice to do fo…" He interrupted me half way through.

"Bella, Alice has already seen your decision and at this present time is very confused. She does not want to betray Edward but she wants to do the best for you too."

His face was vexed as he saw the terror bursting out of me.

Everyone except for me and Alice had been calm about the whole situation. Rosalie and Jasper had gone on as normal, as if nothing had happened.

While Emmett, Carlisle and Esme had found my presence awkward.

"If you really want this Bella the right time to ask is now. Alice is on the verge of changing her mind as Edward will be very hurt. Especially with the marriage."

I grasped my hands tightly and it took great effort to force the next few words out of my uncooperative mouth.

"Carlisle, I will ask her but I need to know, will you provide me with the basics?"

"Bella darling," he put his hand on my shoulder. It was nothing like Edwards touch. They were both hard skinned but Edwards felt much… softer.

"We will all support you and when you are strong enough, we will fight with you. For now though Bella, we have to take things as they come. Especially when you are at such a vulnerable stage."

I nodded and headed of to find Alice. If she did not say yes, then Carlisle would do it.

An icy calm rushed through my veins as I knocked on her door….

**Tanya's POV.**

We returned from our hunt to Edwards's unhappy growl and Bethan's chirpy voice.

I had loved Edward once but he did not return the feelings I gave to him.

Now whenever I saw him pure hatred burst out of me, ready to attack him.

I had to control myself.

He was Victoria's meat as well as mine.

It had been a good hunt; we had sped to the nearest city and feasted on the homeless.

It was a perfect meal, they wanted to die and no one would care if they had gone missing. It was dark so they could not tell we were vampires as they rattle they're empty tin can at us while asking for change.

The Volturi had made a huge mistake in telling everyone we existed.

Edward seemed to agree with me on this point as reading his mind was like a little play. So very… interesting. He was the scarred little boy frightened by me!

It annoyed me at times though, Bella this and Bella that. I could not take it for long and neither could Victoria. She did not love Edward but she did hate Bella with a loathing as pure as my own.

It was not long before knocks could be heard at the door….

**Hey, I hoped you like it, I haven't updated for AGES so I'm quite pleased with this one.**

**My writers block had gone and I've got loads of idea's for the next chapters!!**

**Idea's are welcome and I would like some reviews pleaseeee!!**

**Can I just point out to Dragonwingedhanyou Tanya does not love Laurent but refused to help kill Victoria in the book because Laurent was a friend who had stayed with her.**

**Thanyou!!**

**xx**


	5. Chapter 5

Hi again, thanks for the reviews and the stuff like that

Hi again, thanks for the reviews and the stuff like that. They have helped a lot, especially with the whole Tanya, laurant and Irina thing.

Because of this I don't want to change the other chapters so I will add Irina in somewhere as I have a few idea's about that.

Here's the next chapter, decided to keep it updated now cause I thought It was rubbish!!

Thank you… enjoy!!

Bella's POV

"Ummm…. Alice, can I talk to you?" My eyes shifted around her vast room and I started playing with my hands. I was so nervous. How do you ask someone to turn you into a vampire and make them watch you endure three whole days of pure pain?

"Hey Bella. Come over here." As Alice beckoned me I noticed that her voice was as shaken as mine.

We sat on Alice's bed for a while, avoiding eye contact it was easier than asking her to take my life away.

Eventually, after enduring the silence for to long I blurted out the words in a sort of word vomit.

"Alice, I need you to change me, now. I need to find Edward and you're my only hope please." Alice who was usually sweet and bubbly was quiet and anxious I could tell she didn't have a clue what to say.

Finally, she let out a dramatic sigh.

"Yes… I will do it but you will have to explain to Edward. Theres a better chance he will forgive you." At that she stood up and the grin spread across her face. She hugged me and skipped of to tell Carlisle to get everything ready.

I carried on sitting there for a moment. There was one thing I was dreading, I really didn't want to do this but I would have too.

It was time to tell Charlie the truth, His little girl was about to become a fully fledged vampire…

Tanya's POV

The knock at the door had woken me from my thinking and I was surprised to here it.

I hadn't been expecting anyone and was growing weary as the knocks grew louder.

I glanced over at Edward his mind mocking me, telling me that his family had come to rescue him.

Deep down he knew it was not them though, we both would have sensed it. The knocks were becoming angry now and I decided I had better open it.

Both Edward and I gasped as we looked at the group standing before us.

Aro, Marcus and Caius followed by Jane pushed there way passed me and walked in to the sitting room.

Abi and Victoria came running down the stairs after hearing the loud knocking.

All four of them pushed passed Edward, ignoring him as if he was a distasteful odour.

I was shocked. My initial reaction was that they had come to fight for Edward.

As confused as I was I beckoned Abi, Victoria and Bethan (in case things got out of hand) to join thee most respected Vampires ever to grace this world.

Charlie's POV

I watched the news over and over. I still couldn't quite believe what they were saying was true.

A list of unsolved murder enquiries listed the screen. The words coming out of the reporters mouth were unbearable to listen to.

"Everyone of these people were killed by vampires. The telltale signs cover each murder scene and the victim's body. Police are still shocked at the announcement of "The Volturi" and are looking in to family history. There have been so hints of any arrests as the family have shown they are to powerful for the human race. Over 400 unsolved murders have now been linked to Vampires."

I switched it off. I couldn't bear to think of Bella with those monsters.

Yes, it had been wrong of me to chuck her out like this but she had deceived me.

Engaged to a Vampire, he could easily kill her. Was I the only one at all worried about the population? The whole town of Forks just carried on as normal. Including Billy Black. He was supposed to be my best friend. I scoffed.

At that moment I vowed to kill the next vampire to cross my path, anything to protect Bella…

Hey, hope you enjoyed this.

I'm quite pleased. Lots more to come though and I think you'll enjoy it if you keep on reading it! Will add Irina in the next few. Reviews :)


End file.
